DC Universe's Spider
by cornholio4
Summary: This is a universe where instead of the Marvel Universe, Spider-Man exists in the DC a universe and gets recruited into the Justice League. There sparks fly between him and Superman's cousin Kara...
1. Chapter 1

**As a trend for me and writing Spidey stories, this Spider-Man is also just starting out his hero career at age 15. This will be my own version of the DC Universe taking elements from the films (I don't expect it to be as good as Captain America: Civil War but I am still excited for Superman V Batman: Dawn of Justice), the comics, cartoons and even the Shows (I really like Arrow and the Flash, if you must see one episode of the Flash in my opinion it should be Tricksters). Betaed by Dablman2020.**

Deep in space was a space station known as the Watchtower, the headquarters of the world famous superhero team the Justice League. Sitting around a large conference table surrounded by windows looking out into space were the seven founding members of the Justice League:

The First was a muscular man with long blonde hair, a yellow beard, orange chainmail armor, yellow belt, dark green bottoms, dark green boots and he had a golden hook for a left hand. He carried himself with a regal aura because he was Arthur Curry the King of the Sea who was known as Aquaman.

Sitting next to him was a man in a full body red bodysuit, a red mask which had a giant hole for his mouth with yellow lightning bolt decorations on both sides of his mask, a lightning bolt emblem on his bodysuit, a yellow lightning bolt shaped belt and yellow boots. He was Barry Allen, the Flash, who was known as the Fastest Man Alive.

Then there was a brown haired man in a black and green bodysuit, long white gloves, green boots; a green ring on his right finger, green eye mask and on his bodysuit was a symbol which looked like a green lantern. He was Hal Jordan, the official representative of this sector of the universe in the galactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps (though there were other Green Lanterns on Earth) so the people of Earth just knew him as Green lantern.

The only female of those gathered was a stunningly beautiful and muscular black haired woman. She was about as tall as the biggest male bodybuilder wearing a strapless and sleeveless leotard with the colors patterned after the United States Flag (complete with white stars on the blue which made up the bottom part), silver gauntlet bracelets on her arms, a golden "W" emblem on her chest, a golden belt shaped like a "W", a golden lasso attached to her belt. Red boots with white on them and a golden tiara with a red star on it finished off the outfit. She was Princess Diana of the Amazon Island known as Themyscira or better known to the world as Wonder Woman.

Brooding next to her was a muscular man in a grey bodysuit with a black bat emblem; he had a black bat shaped cowl which had a large hole for his mouth, black cape, black boots, black gloves and a yellow utility belt with countless gadgets and devices. He was Bruce Wayne better known as Gotham City's infamous vigilante the Batman.

Next was the first alien member of the league, a green skinned bald headed man wearing a dark blue high collar cape, a red x shape on his chest, dark blue trunks shaped tights and dark blue boots. He was J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter.

Last and not least was a muscular man with a black hair which had a curl to it who was wearing a blue bodysuit, a red and yellow "S" shield emblem which was attached to a red cape, red boots and a yellow belt. He was Clark Kent or Superman the Earth raised alien who was the leader of the Justice League and was one of Earth's most powerful beings.

"Our League is expanding, not only with the Justice League International that the United Nations set up with Booster Gold leading it. But with all the recruits that we have been bringing in." Clark was telling as they all looked down at the sight of planet Earth. "Still it never seems that the Justice League will ever not be on high alert, no matter how large our roster gets with all the threats out there like Braniac or Darkseid..." Clark then stopped to take a deep sigh.

At that moment one of the staff members of the volunteered crew of the Watchtower came to them and said "sorry to bother you sirs but we have gotten word that Toyman is in New York City robbing several banks with his machines, we have already gotten word from Supergirl that she is on it but I thought you should know."

"I just hope Kara doesn't kill Toyman. She really does hate him." Clark sighed remembering his cousin's previous encounters with the foul mouthed perverted supervillain. "Isn't there someone we were looking into recruiting in New York?" he asked around the table.

All seven nodded as they then decided to look to the monitor screens so that they could watch the events themselves. Maybe this new hero would show up and they could see what he was capable of.

*DCUS*

"He cannot do this!" could be heard coming from an office inside the building Pentagon. Inside the office were two elderly men in military uniforms. The man sitting at the desk was General Wade Eiling who was glaring at fellow General Sam Lane. "He can't do this Lane, that Smallville brat Pete Ross cannot..." Eiling snarled but Sam lifted up his hand to interrupt him.

"Judging by the fact that the 'Smallville brat' as you called him Wade is President of the United States, I believe he can do just that and the Secretary of Defence agrees with the decision!" Sam told him with a stern tone of voice. "Your program has been going on for seven years and it has done nothing, I am sorry Wade and I understand your concerns but should the League become a threat we will deal with it then." Sam told him before walking out of the office. " _I knew Wade would react to that when I gave him that news, maybe visiting Lois and her husband will calm me down later. I bet that Kent farm boy never has to worry about the politics of protecting the world..._ " Sam thought to himself as he left the office.

Then entered was one of Eiling's subordinates by the name of Jason Trask, "That was Lane playing errand boy to tell me that in a month the Cadmus Program will be shut down and its resources will be moved to other divisions of the United States Government." Eiling snarled and Trask looked surprised and angry. "This cannot stand; we need to show President Ross that Cadmus is needed to defend the planet from Metahumans and alien threats such as the Justice League." Eiling said banging his fists against the table pondering on how to fix what was in his mind a travesty.

*DCUS*

Winslow Schott, the supervillain called the Toyman was dressed in an old styled sweater vest look but with a giant doll's head with a cartoonish face on it for a mask. He was followed by several mechanical nutcracker dolls holding weapons and bags for the money he was stealing. Hopefully he can get all his heists done before any of the Justice League, especially Superman, catches up to him since he managed to make his way to New York for his new strand of heists.

Once he and his robot minions entered another New York bank he did not notice stuck to the wall was the figure of a fifteen year old boy wearing a red full face mask, goggles, a red jumper with a black spider and web logo on it and blue jeans. "Okay Toyman, prepare for your first meeting with New York's friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" the person said out loud ready to make his move…

 **Toyman uses his look from the DCAU (is it just me or does his head look like the old British comedy character Frank Sidebottom?), Superman's suit is from the Injustice game and not the one the Regime Superman used, Wonder Woman uses her classic look from the comics, Batman uses the New 52 look, Aquaman uses a combination of his classic look as well as the bearded look, and Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Flash use their classic looks from the comics. Jason Trask was a minor villain from Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman but only appeared in two episodes of the first season. I actually was debating who to choose for the antagonist military role for this story: Eiling (with Clancy Brown playing him in the Flash show, while watching him in his introductory episode on the first season DVD I had a time not noticing him using the voice he used for Lex Luthor) or Sam Lane (in the New Krypton storyline in the comics he was basically turned into DC's General Ross) but since in the comics before he was brought back from the life he was more or less a good guy I decided to put him in a sympathetic role in the story.**

 **I have finally watched an episode of the Supergirl show but I doubt I will watch the others until the first season comes out on DVD. Just like in my Revenge of the Nerd story Spidey uses his wrestling costume from the first Sam Raimi movie only adding goggles, because many fan arts of what his MCU suit could be uses goggles and I like that idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to Dablman2020 for betaing this, he said he wanted to give Toyman a certain characterisation like one of his favourite stories so I decided to go that route a bit.**

Flying to New York City was a sixteen year old blonde haired girl wearing a blue shirt with the S shield on it that Superman had a red cape, red skirt, yellow belt and red boots. She was Kara Kent or Supergirl who was Superman's cousin from Argo City which managed to survive Krypton's destruction but was sent to Earth like her cousin when Argo met its own demise. It had been a year since she came to Earth and followed in her cousin's footsteps in being a hero even joining the Justice League but she became accustomed to her new home planet.

"If Toyman even mutters one of his foul remarks..." Kara muttered with a bitter tone and look on her face which contrasted her usual cheerful demeanour.

Schott was up there with Braniac and Luthor amongst her cousin's enemies that she hated the most, despite the cheerful way he talks he was actually a foul mouthed creep who gave perverted advances to female heroes like Wonder Woman or Black Canary. Though he was not like that to Kara but actually said he would want to kill Kara and display her corpse in his lair in a giant doll's box. This somehow was even more insulting to her.

"I hope that Kal won't mind if Toyman gets too roughed up..." Kara muttered floating down to one of New York's banks where she noticed some of Toyman's nutcracker robots broken up. "What the?"

Before she could question this she then heard yelling and was shocked to see Schott being thrown out and landing on a lamppost, taking a closer look she was surprised to see that part of the face of his helmet was broken revealing his face which had his glasses and she could barely make out his red hair. Kara then noticed a figure walking out of the bank's entrance recognising it as Spider-Man the superpowered vigilante who began taking on street crimes and one or two supervillains in New York about two months ago but was not too popular with the Daily Bugle which was to New York what the Daily Planet was to Metropolis; she heard Clark and the other founding members of the Justice League talking about possibly recruiting him.

"Come on Toyman, for someone who has taken on Superman dozens of times I would have expected more of a fight from you." Spider-Man said and Kara then thought by the youthfulness of his voice and figure that he could not be any older than she was. "I mean sure having a legion of robot warriors sounds awesome, but when they all look like toys it kinda makes it hard to take you serious. I will leave you for the police and maybe next time you will stay in Metropolis." Spider-Man said shooting what appeared to be web from gauntlet devices on his wrist called web shooters which tied Schott up and as he began uttering profanities Kara then threw her fist into his smashed helmet to knock him out.

It was then that Spider-Man noticed Kara and began making noises with his mouth while trying to speak to the young heroine. Despite his super hero status he still was very much an awkward teenage boy. Kara giggled at this finding this cute and neither of the young heroes noticed the bystanders taking pictures of them with their phones. Spider-Man then decided to just wave at her as he then went away using his web shooters to sling away swinging from building to building.

"Okay, he seemed to have that taken care of." Kara said waving back at Spider-Man slinging away, after watching the police officers get Schott out of the web, read his rights and taken away in handcuffs Kara then flew away. Well at least she did not have to deal with Schott's antics this time around…

*DCUS*

In an apartment in Metropolis later that day a black haired woman by the name of Lois Lane-Kent in a business suit was on her couch watching the news on her TV talking about Spider-Man's battle with the Toyman and Supergirl showing up just as it was ending. Seated next to her was her father Sam Lane having changed from his military uniform to a blue suit. "The cousin of Superman, Lois it still amazes me that despite what everyone kept saying about you and him that you went with the farm boy who grew up into a reporter." Sam told Lois and Lois couldn't help but hide a small smile at this.

"I hope you are not saying anything against farm boys General." Clark said walking into the room from the kitchen wearing glasses and civilian clothes; he was holding a tray with coffees he made for everyone which he then handed to his wife and father in law. Taking the final mug for himself he seated himself on the couch while Sam looked annoyed.

"Your family Clark and I don't want family referring to rank, it's just Sam especially since I am not even on duty." Sam said in a scolding tone of voice that Clark laughed at. "...please don't call me that otherwise I think my future grandchildren will starting calling me that themselves." Sam told them and while Clark gave out a laugh at this Lois's cheeks reddened, Clark had heard the conversations that Lois had with Sam about the military general wanting to become a grandfather sooner rather than later.

*DCUS*

In his secret lair known as the Batcave, Bruce was wearing his full Batman gear as he was using the Batcave's computer to analyse newspaper articles detail several heroes that were considered candidates for the Justice League. These candidates included Icon, Animal Man and the newcomer to the superheroics of the world Spider-Man. Then came in was an elderly man in a suit, "Master Bruce, I do wish you take some time off from being the Batman, the last time you managed to do so was Master Richard's wedding to Miss Kory earlier this year." The former British airman turned butler Alfred Pennyworth said. Bruce then told him that he would be done in a minute as he made a note to have a committee approach Spider-Man offering membership tomorrow.

*DCUS*

In a small house in New York, in his room was a fifteen year old brown haired boy by the name of Peter Parker working on something for his job as a web designer for the Daily Bugle. He had just gotten an email from his boss J. Jonah Jameson the owner and founder of the Daily Bugle about wanting something of the fight between Spider-Man and Toyman. " _Well at least Jameson values my opinion..._ " Peter thought in his head chuckling at the bit where Jameson asked what he thought of the headline " **FAMILY AND ENEMIES OF SUPERMAN INVADE NEW YORK!** "

 _"Well at least he isn't calling me a menace. Still it was nice having my first meeting with a fellow hero, even if I did embarrass myself by not even able to say an actual word to her..._ " Peter thought sighing as he then noticed a red mask sticking out of his drawer and he then quickly opened it and made sure the mask was fully in before closing it again.

 **Kara is using her suit from the show but of course she is still a teenager in this (I was planning at first to give her the suit from the first issue of Earth 2, actually I plan on using elements from that story as the opening arc the Gathering is one of my fave DC stories).**

 **Yeah I could not get through this story without making a reference to my DC Comics OTP.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a day later as a blonde haired sixteen year old girl with glasses and a purple gem tied around her neck by the name of Amy Winston was playing on her game console. " _Okay just a normal day for a me... and I have just jinxed it right there so I am sure something will happen that will make it less normal... bingo..._ " Amy thought as she heard a beeping sound from her drawer. She opened it and took out a beeping communication device with the initials " **JL** " on it. She then opened it and saw that she got a message:

 **Come to the Watchtower for an assignment.**

 **Batman**

Amy was excited as she then touched the gem tied around her neck which caused her to start glowing red. She was now wearing a silver tiara, a purple dress with silver armoured parts, silver belt, purple tights and purple boots. She was now holding a purple gem like sword. She then climbed out to the window to see a white winged unicorn horse and then climbed out of the window and seated herself on the back of the horse. "Okay Max, the Justice League now have an assignment for Princess Amethyst of Gemworld!" Amy told her horse as she then began flying away through a purple portal that she just caused to appear.

*DCUS*

Trask was walking about the halls of a government building that was used by both the Cadmus Project and A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans), a government agency that acted as a liaison to the Justice League as well as other superheroes and was a counterpart to Cadmus which was established to deal with the Justice League should they become a threat. Trask hated A.R.G.U.S. as they played ball with the Metahumans and aliens that posed a threat to their world. He stopped as he was greeted by a brown haired man in a yellow shirt and a fat black woman in a purple suit.

"Agent Trask, nice to see you since we will not be working together for much longer." The man told Trask and Trask just walked past him. The woman was Amanda Waller a key member of Cadmus who was being moved to the leading board of A.R.G.U.S. and the man was Rick Flagg Jr the field leader of Task Force X a Cadmus operation dealing with recruiting convicts to do lethal missions in exchange for lessened sentences that was being moved to A.R.G.U.S. (which Waller also ran).

" _After all of these years of Waller agreeing that the League is one of our biggest threats, she loses that spine and decides she will be working with them from now on..._ " Trask thought bitterly reaching the office of General Eiling who was the head of Cadmus. "I am here sir, I understand you have an idea about to prove the threat that the League poses?" Trask asked looking at his superior who was seated at his desk.

Eiling then got several files from his desk and held them under his arm and then he then motioned Trask to follow him as he walked out of the door.

Trask followed Eiling through a secret entrance in the building that led to a Cadmus lab, "I do have a plan but it will take some things to bring together so we can't waste any minute since we only have a month to use Cadmus's resources before they are pulled out of our hands. I believe I have found the first person to help us in my plan." Eiling said giving Trask a file.

Trask looked at the file and saw that was marked " **PROJECT ATOM** ", Trask heard of the project as it was what turned air force officer Nathaniel Adam into Captain Atom. Trask scoffed and said "pardon me sir but I don't think this is a good idea, Adam is part of the League and I doubt we can get him to our way of thinking." Trask was confused that Eiling was smirking at him.

"We don't have to, Adam was not the only subject of Project Atom and the other can be a great asset to us." Eiling responded showing him to a cell and Trask looked through. Inside was a large muscular glowing man whose skin and whole body seemed to be two colours: the bottom half of his body was yellow while the upper half as well as his hair was a dark purple but had a yellow " **M** " on it. Trask looked and saw the cell was marked " **ZMECK, CLIFFORD** "

*DCUS*

 _Through a video camera there was the view of a smiling brown haired man facing the camera who was in some sort of warehouse. The man was wearing jeans and a dark red jacket that was unzipped which showed his chest. "Okay, I welcome those who are watching this on the live stream as well as who will be watching the video later but still you get the same enjoyment. I am your host and welcome to my show where you will see the craziest #### that you won't see anywhere on TV, people killed by me and my superpowered crew. Today we are in New York and you are going to see the death of some circus freak who has been trying to be a hero. Some nutjob by the name of Spider-Man!" the man called Rush said to the front of his camera._

" _We have sent a message making sure that the masked Webhead got it to come here. Sure enough before this podcast started we have saw him coming; now we will see my boys will have the idiot right now." Rush told the camera as he picked it up and put it on his shoulder. The video then moved with Rush as he went to a door and opened it to see that outside there were several guys knocked out and being webbed to the ground._

 _The video caught Rush's screams of agitation as Spider-Man then told him "so you are the nutjob guy who's been running this snuff video thing, I would ask for your autograph but I don't think it would be worth anything." Spider-Man then punched Rush as the video lost its feed._

That was the online video (which had bits censored) Bruce in full Batman gear was showing Kara and Amy in the Watchtower in a holographic projection along with the morning edition of the Daily Bugle which had a photo of police officers taken Rush and his crew into custody. Needless to say the young heroines were a bit creeped out, but were glad nothing too violent was in what they were seeing.

"The so called Rush Crew was running this video operation for a week, thinking it would make them online celebrities. Thanks to the efforts of Spider-Man it seems this operation will stopped for good." Bruce told them as the projections disappeared and were replaced by several news reports of Spider-Man including him fighting a man in a green and purple armor which had beetle wings, a humanoid green lizard wearing a labcoat and a man wearing goggles with four robotic limbs on the back of his body.

"In the two months since he has been active Spider-Man has taken on several super villains including the Beetle, the Lizard and Doctor Octopus." Bruce told them as the projections once again disappeared and he focused his attention on Kara and Amy. "Due to the size and body type estimations I have gathered from researching footage involving him, I have put him in the same age group as the two of you so I want you both to track him down and give him an offer of membership into the League." Bruce told him as then heard a buzzing sound and then saw Bruce taking his communication device from his utility belt and then taking it.

"Understood Oracle, I will be there as soon as I can." Bruce said into the device, "I am needed to deal with an incident in Gotham involving the League of Assassins, I need to go so do you two understand your mission?" Bruce asked them and Kara nodded while Amy saluted. Bruce then left leaving the two young heroines to themselves.

"Since you saw Spider-Man for himself Supergirl, do you think he's cute under that mask?" Amy asked and Kara just shrugged her shoulders but giggled due to remembering how adorable he was when he tried to talk to her. "Well whoever this Spider-Man guy is, I hope he joins. It would be nice to have someone else around our age to talk to, with most of the young heroes in the Teen Titans." Amy told Kara as she opened up a portal for them to go through.

 **Amethyst was basically DC heroine who had her own comic series a long time ago and was introduced to the New 52 universe in the cancelled Sword & Sorcery comic, she also was the star of her own seven part miniseries of shorts for DC Nation and I recommend watching them on DC Entertainment's Youtube page. Yeah this DC universe has DC heroes in the Justice League who I am sure never was in the comics (although I know that Amethyst is or has been a member of Justice League Dark).**

 **Amethyst's outfit is a combination of her normal comic look and her look from the DC Nation shorts.**

 **I originally was going to have Max be a fangirl of the JL members but I decided against it for 2 reasons:**

 **With her already being a geek I thought this might just turn her into kind of like a DC version of the latest Ms Marvel Kamala Khan (I highly recommend checking her out in the series that started last year and the new one that got launched as part of Marvel's All New All Different line).**

 **Dablman2020 here and having just read the new Ms. Marvel volume 1 "No Normal" I also think it is worth checking out. Also she is a Shipper and loves Spidey/Marvel aka Peter and Carol. LOL**

 **(Back to Leebo) I am saving all the fanboying for Peter to do later.**

 **Ruin was a villain from the openign arc of the New 52 Green Arrow arc.**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Parker could not believe that he had managed to make it through the week but by some miracle he did. His normal school day routine involved balancing his job at the Daily Bugle, helping his aunt and guardian May Parker around the house, his 'super secret activities' and his life at school, which included working hard in various classes at Midtown High and putting up with the jocks in the school. But now it was Saturday and he had the whole weakened for mainly his 'super secret activities'. After leaving early in the morning (his Aunt May having left early to spend time at her friend's house) he found an alley where he could change into his more heroic attire.

He had changed into a certain mask, jumper, goggles and put on his special web-shooters, "Okay now I have a weekend to be Spider-Man!" Peter said to himself using his web-shooters to sling to building from building with bystanders looking up and pointing at him. "Well so far nothing is happening..." Peter said only for his special sense called 'the Spider-Sense' to go off and he then slang down to the ground, looking up he saw that he was about to fly into Max who had Amy riding on his back along with Kara floating in air.

"Sorry about that," Amy told Peter in an apologetic tone as she flew down and got off the back of Max along with Kara who floated down until her feet touched the ground. "Are you okay?" Amy asked as Kara gave Peter a flirty smile.

"...yeah, thanks for asking ...wow nice to see you again Supergirl and that is that magician girl...Ameeth ... Amethyst?" Peter asked managing to speak up the nerve to talk to the pretty young heroines. Amy waved to him having accepted she was not as well known as Supergirl was.

"Batman sent us to give you an offer to join the Justice League, what do you say?" Kara asked and Peter just stood there stunned. He only got his powers two months ago, became a hero a week after that (since the first week of goofing off with his powers before his uncle Ben met an unfortunate end) and already he was being asked to join the world famous Justice League who have been protecting the world for at least a decade? Not only that but the one who was offering him membership was the legendary founding member and unofficial second in command of the Justice League himself Batman, the man who supposedly had been protecting Gotham City before anyone knew there were superheroes?

Peter then noticed people were gathering to look and like the last time were taking pictures, Peter then quickly said "uh... I will get back to you on that..." Peter then began slinging away wishing he had more prepared himself with meeting other heroes, that should have been one of the first things he thought off when he started to fight crime.

"I think I know boys at my school I game with online who are as awkward as he was acting." Amy whispered to Kara as they got ready to get back to the Watchtower. "What do you think; do you think he will join up or will we have to wait before we can have even have conversations with him?" Amy asked Kara who was shrugging as they both waved to the crowd.

"I think he probably just doesn't know what to do. He probably after having a normal existence he decided to use whatever powers he has to fight crime, but is still getting used to the basics of it.  
He seems really green." Kara told Amy thinking back to when she first became Supergirl, how she was still getting used everything that went along with it. Still she hoped he would agree, like Amy said it would be nice to have someone new their age in the League for them to talk too.

*DCUS*

While this was happening Jason Trask was in a meeting in his own, for his superior's plan to work they will need Metahumans to help them (after all it would be worth it to take down the most dangerous Metahumans of all) and he was meeting with a bald head elderly man in a white lab coat and was wearing goggles. This man was called Thaddeus Sivana who was known as the arch enemy of Captain Marvel in Fawcett City. Now for something like this they would go to Lex Luthor who had worked with Cadmus in the past (even supplying LexCorp technology when it was founded) but however that was no longer possible as Luthor for all of his crimes was locked away in a prison cell for a life sentenced and absolutely nothing but a presidential pardon was capable of having him released.

Maxwell Lord was another good choice with his knowledge in machines in high jacking the OMAC Project (Observational Metahuman Activity Construct) Project but he was also in prison due to having his plan foiled by the League.

Just like Luthor, Sivana had a great scientific mind and ran his own corporation that had its own criminal dealings. However after Captain Marvel first appeared about couple of years Sivana had lost his company Heartland Security which started his long running grudge against 'the Big Red Cheesecake'. Sivana was surrounded by his adult children Junior and Georgia who Trask thought were about as ugly as their old man. "You say your plan will destroy Captain Marvel once and for all, not an easy task as all the times I have teamed up with Black Adam, Mr Mind and the Monster Society of Evil for that purpose never seemed to succeed."

"Yes I promise you that Marvel will be gone along with the rest of the Justice League but we will need you to create Metahumans for us for this to work, you of course will be supplied with whatever you need but we only have a limited time for this so we need results fast." Trask told Sivana sternly, Sivana just waved him away. "I am a representative of our government so I deserve some respect or else." Trask shouted his anger growing; it was kind of an empty threat since he knew that he and his superior needed all the help they can get.

"You will get respect if I decide to give you some, I shall honour our agreement but know this... if the Big Red Cheesecake survives whatever this plan is then you will be paying for it." Sivana told Trask as he left with his children. Sivana had an idea on how to do what was asked of him so he then began smirking "Junior, I have a plan to find worthy candidates for my experiments." Sivana said facing his son "get one of our goons ready to pilot that thing we stole from S.T.A.R. Labs earlier in the year... the R.H.I.N.O..."

*DCUS*

It was later that same afternoon where Peter was watching the News on the TV in the Parker living room. His aunt May was in the kitchen and he was watching with a pretty looking redheaded girl his age, she was Mary Jane Watson the niece of Aunt May's friend Anne Watson. On the photograph on the right upper corner of the news screen while the reporter was talking was of a man in a business suit waving to reporters:

" _...in other news tomorrow morning Gotham's own billionaire playboy owner of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne will be flying from his private jet to here in New York. Mr Wayne will be making at the charity gala being held at City Hall. Rumour has it Mr Wayne will be joined by his mysterious fiancée, the woman known as Diana Prince..._ "

"I remember when word got out that one of the hottest guys in the whole world got engaged, all the girls at Midtown could not stop talking about who the lucky woman was." MJ told him as the reporter was continuing to talk about Bruce Wayne. "Well tiger, what do you think?" MJ asked facing Peter who let out a chuckle.

"Jameson wants reporters covering that event tomorrow and he wants me there so there is something about it on the website as well." Peter told MJ who then told her about what she overhead yesterday with some girls trying to come up with plans to be able to meet Mr Bruce Wayne himself. "His lifestyle and how handsome he is seems to be what the tabloids are concerned about, never mind all the charity and progress that his company has made." Peter told MJ who just shrugged.

"Well he is to Gotham what Oliver Queen is to Starling City." MJ said shrugging and groaned to herself when Peter started talking about the advancements he heard Queen Consolidated working on. " _Maybe I should find Pete a girlfriend, it would be good for him to socialise more._ " MJ thought as Peter began telling her of a charity archery tournament Oliver Queen had hosted a week ago.

*DCUS*

It was the next day and there were a huge crowd outside city hall of New York eagerly wanting to get a look at the celebrities in attendance, Peter was standing with the Daily Bugle staff and he was grateful that the badge they had given him was allowing him to attend. "This is quite possibly the biggest day in your short life Parker so please try not to embarrass yourself or the Bugle and by extension...ME!" a moustached man in a smart suit who had black hair but with silver told him sternly, he was of course Peter's boss J. Jonah Jameson. Then a tall blonde haired man in an equally as smart suit put his hand on Jameson's shoulder and told him to go easy on the kid, this was of course Jonah's son John Jameson an astronaut famous for being the first to play football on the Moon.

Peter saw the limos arrive and out came several business people and celebrities. " _I bet some of these clothes and jewellery are worth more than I can earn in years..._ " thought Peter in his head as he saw passing through the red carpet for the event was a short blonde haired woman in a white dress, Peter vaguely recognised her as Veronica Cale the self made woman who co-owned and co-founded Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals. People began muttering amongst themselves when they saw a jet with the Wayne Enterprises logo on it land next to the city hall.

Pictures were being taken as security were now surrounding the jet, people began trying to get closer as they saw the door open and out came the world famous Bruce Wayne in the most fancy suit Peter had ever seen in his entire life. Peter grimaced as while most of the reporters there (and now that he thought about it most of the kids at Midtown High School) saw Bruce Wayne as gossip and tabloid fodder, Peter having read articles that came from Gotham that the man worked hard to run the company and charities his family had been working on for generations.

The muttering grew louder as they saw Bruce help out a tall beautiful woman wearing a stunning purple gown; this had to be Diana Prince the mysterious woman who appeared in the Gotham elite out of nowhere and shocked the whole city by how easily she managed to snare Gotham's most famous bachelor. As everyone was heading inside Peter groaned when he felt his Spider-Sense going off…

 **Yeah Dick Grayson/Starfire maybe my DC OTP (even got the issue of the Starfire book where agent Grayson appears, please DC renew the relationship and make it last!) but Batman and Wonder Woman is a close second best. With evidence of there being something between them in the civilian identities in Dawn of Justice, I really hope they develop a romance in the DC Extended Universe (the official name for the DC movie universe that started with Man of Steel). The bit of Maxwell Lord using OMAC came from the OMAC Project storyline and would have been the inspiration for a previous cancelled concept for a Justice League movie with Lord as the villain called Justice League: Mortals (not kidding). Also I have taken a liking to Sivana ever since the Batman the Brave and the Bold episode the Power of Shazam, I was actually introduced to him through that episode (before I didn't know any of Captain Marvel's foes besides Black Adam and Captain Nazi). Though I am excited to see the Rock playing black Adam in the DCEU (I kind of like Black Adam more than Billy himself and I highly recommend his Villains Month issue which was released way back during the Forever Evil event), I hope Sivana gets his turn to menace the World's Mightiest Mortal in the movies.**

 **it will be a while before the next chapter so I can give my beta Dablman2020 a break from this.**


End file.
